Deception
by NaRuTg
Summary: Crimes are the darkest part of our society. Whether they are done for revenge or greed or lust.. The crimes happening in Oto and Konoha are not your everyday crimes. Girls are slaughtered in every corner of the Capital of Fire Country. Will the Prodigal Investigators, Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha be able to save the innocent girls from the hands of evil?


A/N: This is my second Naruto fanfic. It's a mystery and crime fiction. The updates are going to be very irregular because of my exams going on. Flamers are welcome here. So guys, hope you like this fic. Please like and review!

_Masks, disguises, facades are something which is all we can see in this world. The masks are the actual clothes of people. The masks which are made with utter patience, lifelong experiences, emotions and sins into perfection. This mask requires a great time for completion as its intricate weavings are extremely arduous to make. This mask starts to form after childhood and continues for lifetime. The masks dissimulate to be transparent but are actually the densest of all other membranes. People always wear a mask to hide their true feelings and emotions. They appear to be someone totally different from their true personality. They don't want others to find their vulnerable spots and attack on them. They are very protective of their vulnerable spots and they can go to any lengths just to hide them...conceal them. That is why people wear masks. That is why they make those masks with infinite perfection and patience with their blood and sweat. It is very difficult to read their minds..what they think or what they are going to do. It can't be said that the person who is smiling outside is the happiest person or the person who is cold doesn't have emotions. The masks that people wear makes them very dangerous...we don't know if the person we are meeting may change our life..for good or **bad**. _

_We don't know whether we are safe or not. We may have unknowingly become the prey of the predator. We may be the pawn in the game of the predator in which we have no control of...**In the Game of Sins which may cost our lives**..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kin, are you free today?" asked Tayuya. Both Tayuya and Kin were the students of Oto High School. They were best friends and both were very popular in their school.

"Yeah Tayuya-chan."

"Then let's go and have some coffee. It would do good on the nerves and would keep us awake for the night."

"Yep, let's go."

It was around twilight. The sun was on the verge of setting. They both entered a local coffee shop.

"So, how's your preparation going for the exams tomorrow?" Kin asked while sipping coffee.

Tayuya scoffed. "You know I don't like studying. Besides, I'm not an A-grade student like you and you expect me studying? I'm not a nerd."

"Hey! I'm not a nerd. And I don't study always." Kin pouted. She looked outside the window. The sun was disappearing in a vortex of red and orange to invite the starry nightsky. The scene reminded Kin of the time.

"Hey Tayuya-chan, we must go home now. It's late and there is an exam tomorrow."

Tayuya sighed. "See, that is why I called you a nerd."

"Whatever". Kin mumbled and they both left the coffee shop and made their way to home.

"Bye Tayuya-chan."

"Bye."

The sun had set a long time back. The darkness covered the sky like a blanket. The street lamps had been lit, which were flickering. The crowd on the road was scarce. "_I shouldn't have taken this road. I thought of taking a short-cut..But maybe it was a wrong idea_". Kin was having a bad feeling about this. She lived on the outskirts of the main city of Oto. So, the road she had taken was not a crowdy one. There were not many houses. It was a shabby, filthy and poverty-stricken place, just like an alley. Most of the shops were broken. The remaining ones were closed. There was a strange feeling which she was having which was out of place. There was a nagging on the back of her mind, but she decided to ignore it and move fast.

She decided to engage herself on phone. After going a bit, she heard a sound- just like rustling of foots. It was coming from a distance far from her. She decided to move faster. As she walked, she heard the sound coming towards her at a faster rate. She knew it. Someone was following her. She wanted to turn around and see who the was person but decided not to. She focused on escaping.

The sound was starting to catch up with her. "_I knew it was a wrong idea, but I must run now._" She started running like anything. In her present mental state, she had taken a wrong path. This path was darker than the road before. There were no street lamps. Only the moon was providing light. She was having a hard time finding her path ahead. _"Shit! I can't even use my phone for light or else the person will locate me."_ She was running like anything. Then she noticed a forest ahead_. "I know it's dark there too, but at least I could buy myself some time by hiding"_. She entered the forest and after finding a suitable place, hid there. After some time, she heard the sound of footsteps near her. It was in front of the tree behind which she was hiding. She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming and conceal the sound of breathing. Then suddenly she heard the footsteps moving away from her and breathed a sigh of relief." _Thank God! Now I must get away from here before that person finds me_." But as she was going to move out of her hiding, she suddenly felt a cold metal on her neck.

"**_You really thought you could outrun me little one?_**"

Before she even had the chance to scream, the knife had slit her throat. She could feel her conscious fading away. Last thing she saw was a male with the face covered and cold, murderous eyes gleaming at her, with victory.

"**_Such beautiful face. Too bad she had to die._**"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Itachi Uchiha was considered a prodigy ever since he was a kid. He was best at everything he tried. He had completed his education early by skipping grades as he was a genius. He had the dream to be like his father- to go in the Crime Investigation Department. There too he showed his proficiency. He had become the Youngest Investigator to solve the maximum number of cases without failure. There was not a single case in which he had failed. His cousin, Shisui Uchiha was also a prodigal Investigator. But Shisui was carefree and goofy unlike Itachi but still, he was the best at his own work. They were both partner Investigators. They had solved many cases together and were best.

" So Shisui, what do you think about the Kusa's Triple Homicide? Sure it has a motive. Like a- "

"Geez Itachi, it's Sunday today. A HOLIDAY! For God's Sake, take a break. It will remove that long stick from your ass. Let's go and hangout for a while. There are many things to do. We are still young. Let's enjoy our youth!" Shisui said exasperatedly.

"Hn. You go. I have work to do. I cannot waste my time on these." Itachi said.

"No dude. Today you are coming with me. Work can wait. We have a lot of work to do with you. You don't know how to express yourself. You have a good-looking face, hundreds of women are after you even though your attitude sucks but you! Have you ever gotten laid? Or are you planning to die a virgin death? God! Why don't women come after me?" Shisui ranted dramatically.

_He won't stop until I go with him. _"Ok, let's go." Itachi agreed to escape from Shisui's ranting.

It was a nice day outside. The sun was blazing in the blue sky. The air was crisp and fresh. The smell of fresh bread and other delicacies from bakeries was filling the air with its aroma. They lived in the Capital of Fire Country, Konohagakure. Even though it was modernized, it still retained the freshness of nature and the antiquity of past. They were walking along the sidewalk, enjoying the morning air.

"See I told you it was a great idea to hangout." Said Shisui proudly.

"Hn." Suddenly Itachi's phone started ringing. They were both surprised to see that the call was from the Investigation Department.

"Hello. Oh..Ok we are coming."

"What happened Itachi?"

"It is not a holiday Shisui. We are called at work again. A murder has happened in the outskirts of Oto.

_Next Day_

It was just any other day for Sasuke. The bell had rung ending the school for the day. He sighed. He had to move out of the building quickly to evade the horde of fangirls. It was a normal routine for him. It was not like that he liked to stay after school but still…he would have a peaceful life without his fangirls. Even after multiple rejections, those girls still flock around him. He again sighed for the upteempth time and made his way towards his car, a black Mustang. Just when he was going to enter, a loud, booming voice stopped. He knew without turning who it was and frustatingly turned around.

"Oye Teme! How could you go without taking me?" Naruto, his best friend and rival, complained. He had wanted to avoid encounter to have some peace. "_But I guess this is not possible today."_

"Dobe, it's not like I invite you to come with me. You invite yourself. Then why should I wait for you?" Sasuke said nonchantly. He wanted to escape this conversation as soon as possible but..

"Well, that…" Naruto scratched his head. "But you are my best friend! So I don't need any invitation to go in your car! You know that my car is getting repaired. You have to help me Teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Hn. Now shut up and get in the car. I don't have much free time unlike you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was tired. "That dobe is so loud that my ears have gone numb." He pushed his tiredness away and perfected his emotionless face. Afterall, _Uchihas do not show any weaknesses._

"Okasan, I am back from school." Sasuke called to his mother. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha was a very dignified lady but was not emotionless unlike her husband and sons. She was very kind, funny and a gorgeous lady. But she only had one complaint _"Why are my husband and sons so rigid?_"

"Welcome back Sasuke-chan. How was your school today?"

"Like usual Okasaan. Anyways, I am going upstairs in my room." Sasuke, while going to his room, saw his brother's room open. "_Usually Itachi is not home right now."_ He entered into the room and saw Itachi packing. A suitcase was on the bed with some clothes in it.

"Where are you going Aniki?" Sasuke asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Oh my foolish Otouto has returned from school." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Don't change the topic Aniki. Where are you going?" Sasuke hissed.

"Well it seems I have teased you enough. I am going to Oto for a case with Shisui." Itachi said nonchantly.

"What happened in Oto? Is it that…?" Sasuke asked. He still had haunting memories about it. A shiver ran down his spine but he suppressed it.

"Don't jump to conclusions. And besides, it was many years back. I haven't even seen the body yet so I don't know. But you don't have to worry about it. Your Aniki will handle it." Itachi said while poking Sasuke's forehead.

"Hey! I am not a kid anymore. But can you do me a favour?" Sasuke's pride was gravely hurt that he had to ask his genius Aniki for help but he knew that the only person who could help him to recover from his haunted memories was Itachi. So, he decided to sacrifice his pride for once and ask his _Aniki_ for help.

"What?" Itachi rose his eyebrow. He could guess what Sasuke was going to ask but still, he decided to keep mum and her his request. After all, it was very rare for his otouto to ask him for favour.

"Please keep me updated about this case." Said the boy with desperation in his voice. The incident which took place so many years back had left a very big scar- both on his mind and body. The physical scars had healed but the mental scars were still fresh. Even though time is the best healer but sometimes, even time couldn't vanish the haunted memories of past.

Itachi knew about Sasuke's mental state. He knew the deepest scars of his otouto. He knew how much it had affected his brother and _him._ Even after so many years, the memories were still very fresh. There were times when he, himself had nightmares. But those ceased after the recent years. That didn't mean that they both had forgotten their past.

"Hn. Now go and finish your homework. See you later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shisui was waiting for him. They both were assigned for this case. Itachi was a bit nervous, but he didn't show it. After all, Oto didn't have his fondest memories.

"Done teasing you brother?" Shisui snickered.

"Hn. Let's go." Itachi ignored him. _"But what if Sasuke is correct? Is it really the repeat of that case after so many years?"_


End file.
